Digitization of images and especially old movies is a relatively new concept. However, with the advent of new and better resolution display devices technology, there has been an upsurge in techniques of digitization of old movies in order to keep the memory of ancient artworks. This is for making these ancient artworks available for the today's and tomorrow' viewers with best resolution viewing formats. There are some specialized companies that digitize old movies and make them available for current technology viewing equipment in compatible formats. After digitization, these movies are then further processed to restoration in order to improve the overall quality of the video. Restoration step helps to crop out black borders, reduces noise, removes dust spots, reduces luminosity fluctuation and more. This is generally followed by a color grading step that helps to alter and enhance color of the video. This can be done either electronically, photo-chemically or digitally. The photo-chemical process is also referred to as color timing and is typically performed at a photographic laboratory.
Although multiple software are available like Da Vinci Resolve and many other that help to improve the restoration of digitized video files. However, there are certain problems like usage, handling and ease of use of the software. Also, these software are complex to use and require expertise.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved solution for restoration of digitized video files.